paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
New South Wales Youth Parliament
The YMCA NSW Youth Parliament is a YMCA Youth Parliament program coordinated by the YMCA of Sydney, and acts as a platform for youth advocacy for 15-18 Year olds. Participants spend time in committees developing bills, and then attend a week-long camp during which the legislation and other motions are debated in the NSW Parliament. Successfully passed bills are handed to the state government and opposition for consideration. The program was launched in 2002, attracting 32 participants representing regional teams. 2013 saw the introduction of the Legislative Council and the move back to YMCA Yarramundi. History The YMCA Youth Parliament is a YMCA sponsored youth model parliament programme. There is a YMCA youth parliament in every Australian State and Territory. The first Australian Youth Parliament was held in Brisbane in 1963, based on the American "YMCA Youth and Government" concept, but the project was not followed up. There is a YMCA youth parliament in every Australian State and Territory. Overview The YMCA Youth Parliament is a YMCA sponsored youth model parliament programme. Participants generally represent their local member of Parliament or Member of the Legislative Council and meet during a weekend long training camp where they learn the workings of the bearpit, how to create a bill, conduct debates in Legislative Assembly or the Legislative Council, and amend and vote on bills and general motions. Students visit the Legislative Assembly and the Government House. Youth MP's Anyone ages 15–18 may apply for the Youth Parliament in one of two ways. Possible participants may apply online or contact and MP or MLC to gain entry into the program. Participants generally represent their local member of Parliament or Member of the Legislative Council. Participants meet during a weekend long training camp where they learn the workings of the bearpit and how to create a bill. Youth MP's then spend time in the Legislative Assembly or the Legislative Council debating, amending and voting on bills and general motions, including Question Time. In some cases, bills that have been created have gone into real policy adopted by the state. Youth Governor The position of Youth Governor, voted in and selected by the volunteer taskforce and participants, is charged with overseeing and representing the program as well as signing off on bills that are passed. Taskforce The program is facilitated by a volunteer task force compromising of past participants, interns and members of the public. he YMCA NSW Youth Parliament is the only Youth Parliament across Australia that does not receive funding from the State Government. YMCA funding and a dedicated volunteer taskforce continue to run YP. The YMCA NSW Youth Parliament also offers the Press Gallery program. This is an internship program for eligible students facilitating experience in journalism, advocacy, public relations and political reporting. Programs The Youth Parliament has held conferences since 2002, creating and debating bills on a wide range of topics. The 2012 YMCA NSW Youth Parliament was held at SOPA at the Newington Armory in Sydney. It marks the last year that YP was held at SOPA. In 2010 90 students debated bills, representing parliamentary committees, such as the Transport and Infrastruture Committee. They debated bills of equal pay for men and women and bicycle registration legislation. During the process the students found that the experience gave them confidence, informed them of parliamentary procedures, and helped them envision what their future might be like as an adult. The Youth Parliament passed the Same-Sex Marriage Matter of Public Importance (MPI) in 2012 with 70 ayes to 11 noes, which made them "among the largest groups in favour of legalising for marriage equality." The young parliamentary members represented the spectrum of opinions. One member stated his belief in the importance of the MPI as a member of the gay community, while another voted against the MPI due to religious beliefs. In 2013, the Parliamentary and Legal Reform Committee Debated the Marriage Equality Bill 2013. This passed unanimously with 72 ayes to 0 noes. This is a first for the YMCA NSW Youth Parliament. External links *YMCA NSW Youth Leadership *YMCA NSW Youth Parliament *YMCA NSW Youth Parliament *YouTube